This invention relates to embossing and more particularly to process and apparatus for continuously embossing and preferably perforating film.
Systems are known in the art for continuously embossing, and for perforating in combination with embossing, thermoplastic film in forming various products such as disposable diapers, surgical dressings, bandages, sanitary napkins, towels, incontinent pads, hospital underpads, breathable garments, ground cover for moisture preservation and the like. However, to the best of our knowledge no presently known system is capable of embossing difficult patterns at high speeds and wide widths with a high degree of uniformity in terms of embossing detail. This is particularly so with respect to completeness of perforation in patterns where the film is systematically pierced at preselected localized points at the extremities of the embossed pattern to form a multiplicity of through-holes, as in providing the absorptive device top-sheet design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135.